mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Equilibrio (God)
Equilibrio, is the God of Order and Balance. History Equilibrio was one of the eight deities created by the Original One to guard the universe in his absence. 'Appointing their Leader' One day Equilibrio and Elektross (God) noticed that there was a village that was in perfect harmony during a time of chaos. Through further inspection, they learned that one human maintained the village in balance. The two of them informed the other Gods and they all agreed that he had potential as a guardian of the universe. As they all need him to bring back order to the rest of the world, The Gods approached him and offered him the position of God with the condition that his family would act as guardians in his leave. But WarLord (God) also wanted him to forget his human name and making it his weakness while he could also never see his wife again, the keeper of his former name. Personality Equilibrio is very orderly and hates it when things are chaotic. He always talks balanced. He doesn’t see good or evil but only balance/neutrality. Equilibrio can't stand those who defy laws and rules of any kind. He's also really strict when it comes to obeying rules. He can become really angry when beings defy them in his presence. While it does make him angry, he doesn't enforce direct consequences and mainly scolds others instead of taking direct action. Despite being the God of Balance, Equilibrio believes that balance consists of good & evil and life & death. He doesn't care how many beings die as long as it means that the universe maintains its balance. As he understands that life cannot exists without death, and good cannot exist without evil therefor creating balance. Powers and Abilities The following powers and abilities, listed under Standard Powers, Equilibrio will have everywhere and anytime. 'Standard Powers:' Supreme Strength: Equilibrio as a divine being possesses supreme physical strength and is able to fight and hold his own against the other Gods. He is strong enough to break any substance and material no matter the density. Because of his rather peaceful nature, he prefers not to engage in physical confrontations. High Durability: In addition to that, Equilibrio is also high durable and can sustain many powerful attacks from either an army and the other Gods. Blade Shield: Equilibrio has a scissor blade reflection shield which he can use of offensive and defensive purposes. He can use his shield to attack his opponent by rapidly spinning his shield 360 degrees, hitting the opponent with his sharp blade edges. He can also use his shield to protect himself by spinning it 360 degrees in quick succession. Tornado/Hurricane Creation: Using his shield, Equilibrio has the power to create, summon and control tornadoes, whirlwinds and other such wind storms by rotating his shield 360 degrees very quickly. He can also create and control hurricanes that can cause massive damage. His hurricanes also have the capability to restore things or objects and bring them back to their rightful locations or owners. Air Generation: With his blade shield, Equilibrio can also generate powerful gusts of air and winds of varying intensity. These wind forces are strong enough to push back other Gods like DocGod and WarLord. Flight: Equilibrio is also capable of flying at normal and great speeds. Immortality: Like the other Gods, Equilibrio is also functionally immortal. He possesses an seemingly infinite life span, is immune to diseases, toxins and drugs, never ages and therefore cannot die. Danger Intuition: Equilibrio can sense nearing danger and responds quickly to an incoming impact. (Flash) Precognition: Equilibrio has the ability to foresee possible futures. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, his visions of the future are frequently shifting. He is also able to see into short-term future, if usually only seconds or minutes worth. Law Intuition: Because he's the God of Order, Equilibrio naturally possess immense, if not innate, knowledge of the law and different order systems from everywhere. Accelerated Probability: Equilibrio has the ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the most and least possible outcome. When utilizing this ability, he sees paths projected in front of him, illuminating possible courses of action. He can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate himself and/or others along that path. Enhanced Wisdom: Equilibrio naturally possesses great wisdom making his the wisest of all the Gods. He has deep understanding and realization of several concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments and actions in keeping with his understanding. Morality Empowerment: Equilibrio gains enhancements from good people, evil people, and neutral people. With this ability, he is able to transcend the boundaries of siding with the aspects of good or evil to gain strength and achieve power regardless of the morality of others or themselves. Balance Embodiment: Equilibrio is the living embodiment of balance and stability and has the ability to find the perfect balance in his body, soul and life. He can convert balance into energy and use it as a full source to extend his own life span or as an offensive or defensive weapon. Laser Cannons: Equilibrio also has two sets of Laser Cannons that can fire four powerful beams of Lasers that are strong enough to destroy almost any substance. He has a powerful energy cannon that, when fired, orders things that is hit by it. But it still causes major damage to whoever is hit. 'Permission Powers:' can only perform the following actions, listed under permission, if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. Order Manipulation: Equilibrio is able to manipulate, control and create order and orderly forces in both literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical levels. He has the ability to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information. He's able to turn even the most unordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. For example: would there be a riot involving thousands of people: he would cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Probability Manipulation: Equilibrio can manipulate the probability of something happening, making unlikely events to occur more often or instantly, liable events to not happen and causing unlikely things to happen or likely things to not happen. Law Manipulation: Equilibrio is able to create, rewrite, redefine, delete and apply any law which affects anyone and everyone in the world or universe. For example, he can create a law where one can only kill a person by removing their head; create a law where everyone and anyone that wears pink has three lives in their general area; or make it a law that combat must done with one tossing a die to decide what action to perform or providing that one must say where they are attacking and when they does so. Law Creation: Equilibrio can create physical laws to bend others to the boundaries of the rule. When the rules have been set the victims have no chance of escaping them. Law Inducement: Equilibrio is able to induce a certain law, punishing anyone who is breaking said law. He can also induce laws to escape out of difficult situations or create a difficult situation for is opponent. Signature Moves Equilibrio's signature move is: *'Blade Shield': Equilibrio spins his shield very quickly while his blades extend. These blades form a shield that protects him and his aliases from all incoming attacks and other offensive forces. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issues: Because of his enormous size, Equilibrio can easily destroy anything if he falls or steps on. Law Obedience: Equilibrio becomes weakened if living beings disobey laws but becomes stronger if they obey laws. Therefor, he has the most fluctuating power of all the Gods and can go from powerful to weak within seconds. Trivia *Despite the fact that Equilibrio stands for balance, he gains enhancements from good, evil, and neutral people and entities. *Equilibrio is currently the only character to have a defensive signature move and no offensive signature move. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Gods Category:Immortals